The present disclosure relates generally to an airbag system and, more particularly, to a seat cushion airbag (CAB) system for a vehicle.
Airbag modules have become common in modern vehicles. An airbag module typically includes an inflatable airbag and an inflator within a housing. The airbag module is installed in a desired position within the vehicle, such as a steering wheel, dashboard, seat, vehicle doors, A-pillar, and other locations. In response to an activation event, a sensor activates the inflator to generate an inflation gas that rapidly inflates the inflatable airbag to facilitate protection of an occupant.
More recently, seat cushion airbags have been installed within a seat pan of a vehicle seat assembly to reduce occupant chest deceleration. Although effective, optimization of seat cushion airbag operation is in its infancy.